Meridacules (1997)
Kida and The Girls team's movie spoof of Hercules Cast: *Merida (Brave) as Hercules *Queen Elinor and Moana (Brave and Moana) as Megara *Young Simba (The Lion King) as Philoctetes *Dumbo (Dumbo) as Pegasus *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Hades *Scooby-Doo and Courage (Scooby-Doo and Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Pain and Panic *Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) as Zeus and Hera *Rapunzel and Ariel (Tangled and the Little Mermaid) as Amphitryon and Alcmene *Spike (My Little Pony: The Movie) as Hermes *Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) as Nessus *Larxene and the Biskit Twins (Kingdom Hearts and Littlest Pet Shop) as The Fates *The Muses (Hercules) as Himself *Lester (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) as Demetrius the Pot Maker *George Darling, Mary Darling, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling and Cranston the Goat (Peter Pan and Cats Don't Dance) as The People of Thebes *Galdon Boss (Starfox Adventures) as The Hydra *Drago's Bewilderbeast, Max, Tirek and King Sombra (How to Train Your Dragon 2, Cats Don't Dance and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) as The Titans *Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) as The Cyclops Scenes: *Meridacules part 1: How It All Began *Meridacules part 2: Joy and Sadness's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Maleficent *Meridacules part 3: Maleficent's Lair *Meridacules part 4: Baby Hercules Gets Kidnapped/Adopted by Rapunzel and Ariel *Meridacules part 5: The Trouble with Strength *Meridacules part 6: "Go the Distance" *Meridacules part 7: Tulip, Joy and Dumbo Reunite *Meridacules part 8: Tulip and Dumbo meets the Young Simba *Meridacules part 9: Young Simba's One Last Hope *Meridacules part 10: Merida meets Queen Elinor and Moana (part 1; The Battle Against Ludmilla) *Meridacules part 11: Merida meets Queen Elinor and Moana (part 2) *Meridacules part 12: Merida meets Queen Elinor and Moana (part 3; Queen Elinor and Moana and Maleficent) *Meridacules part 13: The City of Thebes *Meridacules part 14: The Battle Against Galdon Boss *Meridacules part 15: "Zero to Hero" *Meridacules part 16: What is Merida's Weakness? *Meridacules part 17: Not a True Hero Yet *Meridacules part 18: Queen Elinor and Moana Makes her Move *Meridacules part 19: Romance in the Air *Meridacules part 20: "Part of Your World"/Queen Elinor and Moana Quits/Young Simba? *Meridacules part 21: Young Simba's Revelation *Meridacules part 22: A Deal is Made *Meridacules part 23: Clash of the Titans *Meridacules part 24: Merida vs. Maleficent *Meridacules part 25: Merida Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Meridacules part 26: End Credits Gallery: Merida in Sofia the First.jpg|Merida as Hercules Queen Elinor and Moana (Brave and Moana).jpg|Queen Elinor and Moana as Megara Simba (Cub).jpg|Young Simba as Philoctetes Profile - Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Pegasus Maleficent 02.jpg|Maleficent as Hades Scooby-Doo vs Courage the Cowardly Dog.png|Scooby-Doo and Courage as Pain and Panic Joy and Sadness (Inside Out).jpg|Joy and Sadness as Zeus and Hera Rapunzel & Ariel is Happy.jpg|Rapunzel and Ariel as Amphitryon and Alcmene Spike-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-59.jpg|Spike as Hermes Ludmilla.jpg|Ludmilla as Nessus Larxene and the Biskit Twins (Kingdom Hearts and Littlest Pet Shop).jpg|Larxene and the Biskit Twins as The Fates The Muses (Hercules).jpg|The Muses as Himself Lester-scooby-doo-and-the-alien-invaders-1.99.jpg|Lester as Demetrius the Pot Maker 718375-george darling1.jpg|George Darling, Mary Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Mary Darling, Profile - Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan, Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling Cranston Goat.jpg|and Cranston the Goat as The People of Thebes Bossgaldon.jpg|Galdon Boss as The Hydra DragosBewilderbeast.png|Drago's Bewilderbeast, CDD10 037.jpg|Max, TirekG4.png|Tirek King Sombra.png|and King Sombra as The Titans Red death gallery 11.jpg|Red Death as The Cyclops Category:Kida and The Girls team Category:Hercules Movies Category:The Girls team Category:Movies Spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Female Style